


Patched Up

by HexMeridian (myrainbowshoelaces)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Surprises, queer space nerds, that's my jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrainbowshoelaces/pseuds/HexMeridian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rey have a surprise for Poe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patched Up

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Because I couldn’t bear the idea of jedistormpilot without the ever-important jacket being in their lives.

“So, what’s this all about?” Poe stumbled awkwardly down the narrow hallway outside the training room. Even though he knew the twists and turns of the based on D’Qar like the back of his hand, that didn’t do him any good when he couldn’t see the back of his hand. “Where are we going and why is this shirt wrapped around my head?”

Whispers. Giggling. A warm and rough hand held his close while a cool hand guided him gently by the shoulder. Poe knew Rey and Finn loved surprises, but this was a new level of elaborate scheming for them. Finn’s voice murmured in his ear, as pleasant and warm as his hand. “You’ll see.” 

Poe let the two of them lead him along the hallway, even let them spin him around and misdirect his innate sense of direction. Every day in the weeks since Finn had woken up and Rey had returned had been a new adventure for all three of them, full of discoveries about each other, late nights, secrets, and smiles. 

He couldn’t believe this was his life. Most of the time, he was pretty sure they couldn’t either. 

“You can stop spinning me around,” Poe said, laughing at the feel of cool and warm hands continuing to pull and turn him along twisting corridors. “I’m dizzy and I have no idea where I am.”

Rey giggled on his right, a sound that suited her, she who spent most of her time serious and contemplative. Learning the ways of the force could do that to a person. She always smiled when she was with Finn and Poe, however, her burdens somehow lightened. Poe would wander blindfolded down a million unknown hallways to hear her laugh like that, a sparkling light in a resistance so often somber and dark. 

“Did Jess put you up to this?” Poe asked. “Is this payback for that time I switched her helmet with Snap’s?”

“We’re almost there,” Finn said, tugging lightly on Poe’s hand. “Aren’t you the one always telling us to be patient?”

“I say that so I sound worldly and wise,” Poe retorted. “Not because I mean it.”

Finn and Rey burst into giggles again, steadying themselves against their blinded captive. His hands weren’t bound, and the makeshift blindfold kept slipping, but Poe didn’t try to escape. Though they clearly knew how the pilots loved to prank each other during their downtime, they were anything but malicious. Finn and Rey were two people deprived of true childhoods, forced to grow up much too quickly in lives much too harsh. Seeing them learn how to play again, to discover what it meant to have fun, warmed him. The three of them still hadn’t fully figured out what this was between them -- time and travel prevented much interaction and discussion beyond quick hellos, close hugs, and collapsing with exhaustion in the same room -- but they were happy, and that was important for all three of them. 

“Okay, we’re here,” Finn’s voice was ahead of him now, echoing less, which led to Poe deducing, despite his disorientation, that they were outside his quarters. “Hang on.”

He stepped away to get the door open, leaving Rey and Poe in the hallway, the former practically vibrating with excitement. Poe thought she might combust. “Just do me a favor and let me take off my shoes if this involves oil barrels,” Poe said. “The last time I got oil in my shoes I walked with a squeak for a month.” 

Rey giggled again. “How did you get oil in your shoes?”

“Long story,” Poe replied, not wanting to go over the fine details of pilot hazing back in the Republic academy. “One that doesn’t need a sequel.” 

“Ready?” Rey whispered to Finn, and Poe felt the two of them flank him as one reached up to pull of the shirt. “Surprise!” 

Poe blinked as the bright florescent lights of his living quarters assaulted his eyes. His vision took a few moments to return to normal, and as he looked around the room he didn’t see anything out of place. His gear was lined up along the workbench where he’d left it, the generator still quietly hummed, his bed was unmade and untouched after days of being out in space, except - 

Poe shook his head to clear his field of vision and stared at the object lying on top of the rumpled blanket, as familiar to him as his own face in a mirror. It was burned along one shoulder, with some newer patches along the sides and arms, but it was definitely the same. 

“What…?” Poe swallowed, staring. “How did you…?”

Rey spoke up, standing to his right and still smiling wide. “There were some pieces left over after Finn …” she trailed off and looked across Poe to Finn in a way that made Poe’s heart ache. “In the forest.” 

“When I woke up, the medical droids still had what was left of it with my clothes,” Finn chimed in. “Snap and Jess helped us find some scraps so we could sew it back up.”

“They teach Stormtroopers how to sew?” Poe knew it was a stupid question, but his shock overrode the ability to come up with truly pertinent questions. 

“They teach us a lot of things,” Finn shrugged. “And Rey taught me the rest.” 

Rey smiled up at him. “Do you like it? We thought you’d want it back, even if we borrow it sometimes.” 

Poe continued to stare. He reached his arms out and gently wrapped one around Finn and one around Rey. He held the two of them close, a wide grin splitting his face, and then leaned down to first give a long, slow kiss to Rey, and another to Finn. With anyone else he would have felt embarrassed to feel tears prick at his eyes, but the two of them understood how much this gesture meant. 

In a soft voice, one cracking slightly with emotion, Poe held both Finn and Rey tight and smiled:

“That’s my jacket.”


End file.
